Simplement Kristen
by Miss-Louny
Summary: Par merlin qu'est qu'il m'agace ,on dirait qu'il n'a toujours pas compris que je m'appelle Kristen et pas comme cette fichue boisson alcoholiser moldu!


« Mais c'est l'alcool ! S'esclaffa-t-il en me voyant. »

L'alcoolo. Surnom qui m'était attribué, non pas en raison d'un péché mignon pour la boisson, mais à cause de mon prénom, Kirsten. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à ma maladresse naturelle. Sûrement les deux en fait.  
J'avais dix-sept ans et j'étais en septième année à Poudlard, à Griffondor. Mes amis m'appelaient Kir, et quelqu'un avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'en parler à Sirius Black. Bien entendu, lui-même m'appelait Bones avant, comme moi je l'appelais Black. Mais un de ses amis avait visiblement des connaissances en alcool moldu, et il apprit que le Kir était une boisson. D'où ce surnom que je trouvais complètement idiot. Moi qui croyais Black intelligent.  
Je l'ignorai magistralement, ne levant pas les yeux de mon livre. Depuis plus d'un mois, lui et ses trois copains que tout le monde surnommait les Maraudeurs avaient découvert mon endroit favori pour lire, un arbre assez vieux et grand pour me permettre de monter dans les branches, m'asseoir et m'adosser assez confortablement. Personne ne me voyait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de révéler à tout le monde mon petit endroit secret.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu as, Bones ? Demanda-t-il, faussement vexé que je l'ignore.  
-Fous-moi la paix, Black, sifflai-je, mes yeux toujours rivés sur le bouquin. »

Il rit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux aboiements d'un chien. Je poussai un soupir exaspéré, refermai mon livre d'un geste sec et sautai avec agilité de l'arbre. Comme si mon corps refusait de les impressionner, mon sac s'ouvrit et mes livres tombèrent à terre. Je les ramassai sous les rires des Maraudeurs, ne lui adressant toujours aucun regard.

« T'es vexée, Bones ? S'enquit le brun en me rattrapant, alors que je me dirigeai vers le château.  
-Black, soupirai-je en m'arrêtant. Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, alors va t'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois. »

Je repris ma course après l'avoir gratifié d'un de mes regards les plus noirs, et, à son expression, je devinai avec exaspération que ma réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. En d'autres termes, il n'allait pas en rester là. Je remontai dans la salle commune et m'installai dans un fauteuil près du feu, profitant de la chaleur pour enlever ma cape.

« Kir, m'interpella Lily Evans, une de mes plus proches amies.  
-Salut, dis-je simplement. »

Je me forçai à me calmer et lui adressai un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en voyant mon état. MacGonagall dit que ce n'est pas grave, pour ton devoir. Ce n'est que le début de l'année, tu sais ?  
-Çà fait six ans que je rame en métamorphose, lui rappelai-je en grimaçant. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire compatissant puis s'installa à côté de moi, sortit ses affaires de cours et commença ses devoirs.

« Mais Lunard a dit qu'il me prêterait ses notes, assura James Potter en entrant dans la salle commune, suivi de Black.  
-Est-ce que tu as déjà réussi à lire et à comprendre les notes de Lunard, Cornedrue ? S'esclaffa Black avec le même rire canin qu'auparavant. »

Ils passèrent devant nous en nous souriant et entrèrent dans leur dortoir. Lilly les avait regardés avec dédain, quant à moi, je pencherais pour du dégoût.

James Potter, le meilleur ami de Black était amoureux de Lilly, mais celle-ci le rejetait depuis plus de quatre ans. Lilly était une fille vraiment belle. De taille moyenne, les yeux aussi verts qu'une émeraude, les cheveux roux foncés, avec un visage fin et rieur, je comprenais parfaitement ce que lui trouvait l'arrogant Potter. Lui avait les cheveux couleur chocolat, impossible à discipliner et toujours en bataille, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme. Ses yeux d'un brun foncé se trouvaient derrière des lunettes rondes, qui auraient pu passer pour ridicule s'il n'avait pas été si beau. Son visage était carré, et quand il souriait vraiment, il était à tomber.  
Remus Lupin, dit Lunard, était le plus sérieux des quatre. Il avait lui aussi un certain charme, mais ses traits toujours fatigués étaient souvent crispés, même lorsqu'il paraissait serein, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il souffrait énormément. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme le charbon, et ses cheveux châtain foncé coupés assez court. Tout comme son ami, il avait un sourire magnifique, éclairant son visage marqué. En fait, autant physiquement que mentalement, Lupin semblait avoir déjà la petite trentaine.

Peter Pettigrow, ou Queudver, était celui des quatre maraudeurs qui surprenait tout le monde. Petit, rondouillard, les yeux larmoyants, il n'avait pas beaucoup de charme. Il me faisait souvent penser à un rat, et semblait en admiration totale devant ses amis, ne se référait qu'aux Maraudeurs, ne se déplaçait jamais sans l'un d'eux.  
Enfin, il y avait Sirius Black, surnommé Patmol. Grand, élancé, les cheveux noirs, lui arrivant un peu au dessus du menton, on ne pouvait nier qu'il était très attirant. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que ses cheveux, son visage était fin, et lorsque je le voyais, il arborait toujours ce sourire tout aussi moqueur que magnifique. Tous les deux, nous passions notre temps à nous chercher, nous vanner, nous disputer.

Quant à moi… Eh bien, on pouvait dire que je n'étais ni laide ni magnifique, juste normale. Mes cheveux étaient noirs, ils m'arrivaient pour les plus longs au milieu du dos, alors que les plus courts encadraient mon visage. Les coiffeurs moldus appelaient ça un dégradé. J'avais les yeux bleus, le teint était blanc - je n'avais de ce fait aucun mal à me faire passer pour malade. En bref rien de bien extraordinaire. J'avais un corps normal, avec quelques formes que certaines auraient éventuellement pu m'envier, à condition de les voir. En effet, les robes de sorcier n'étaient pas ce qu'on trouvait de plus moulant.

Lilly et moi étions en train de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, quand ils nous rattrapèrent. Lupin était plongé dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention à nous, Potter observait Lilly avec une lueur d'espoir cachée derrière son air assuré, Pettigrow nous détaillait. Quant à Black, il me lança un regard moqueur.

« Eh l'alcoolo, il paraît que t'as encore raté ton devoir de métamorphose, dit-il.  
-En quoi ça te regarde ? Sifflai-je, sentant la colère remonter en moi.  
-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Lâcha froidement Lilly.  
-Je venais juste lui demander si elle voulait de mon aide, sourit Black.  
-Plutôt crever, soufflai-je en me remettant en marche. »

Lilly me rejoignit rapidement mais ne dit rien et je lui en fus reconnaissante. En effet, bien qu'elle ne soit pas au courant, depuis le début de l'année, mes prises de tête avec Black me faisaient pleurer. J'attendais d'être sous la douche, ou bien je sortais pour éviter de croiser du monde. Et les larmes montaient à chacune de ses remarques.

Une fois de plus, le couvre-feu passé, je sortis de la salle commune et me rendis dans la Salle sur Demande du septième étage pour pleurer. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit que je retournai dans le dortoir et finis ma nuit.  
Le lendemain, je me levai avec encore plus de difficulté qu'à l'habitude. Nous n'étions qu'à la mi-novembre, mais je ne tenais déjà plus le rythme. Le temps maussade n'arrangea rien à mon humeur, et à nouveau, je m'en voulus en voyant que Lilly semblait mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Et comme à chaque fois, je la gratifiai d'un sourire coupable.

En cours de potion, la fatigue m'empêcha de me concentrer, et je ne vis mon horrible potion verdâtre que lorsque le professeur Slughorn s'approcha de mon chaudron.

« Eh bien, Miss Bones, vous m'aviez habitué à de meilleurs résultats, lança-t-il, déçu. Lavez-moi ce chaudron. Vous aurez un devoir supplémentaire pour la semaine prochaine. Vous expliquerez sur quinze centimètres les raisons de cette couleur. »

Retenant mes larmes, je hochai la tête sans un mot. Je fis un mouvement de baguette et nettoyai mon chaudron. En reculant, je fis tomber les ingrédients de l'élève derrière moi dans un grand bruit de verre brisé. Le Maître des Potions m'envoya dans le fond de la classe afin d'éviter que ma maladresse ne fasse plus de dégâts.

Dans le couloir, je me séparai de Lilly qui allait à son cours d'étude sur les moldus, tandis que je me rendais en cours de runes. Sur mon chemin, la voix de Black résonna dans le couloir.

« Eh l'Alcoolo ! Alors, t'as aussi besoin d'aide en potion ? S'esclaffa-t-il. »

Je tournai rapidement, et tentai de le semer. Lupin me rejoignit, car nous suivions ce cours ensemble, mais ne me fit aucune remarque avant l'entrée dans la salle.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, me confia-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi, les sourcils froncés. Il n'est jamais méchant, sauf peut-être avec Rogue, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. En tout cas, ne fais pas attention, ça lui passera rapidement. »

Toujours sur le point de fondre en larmes, je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire peu convaincant, à en juger par l'air coupable, voir même inquiet qu'il arborait.

Le soir, alors que je me rendais au septième étage pour y libérer mon chagrin, je les entendis rire discrètement tous les quatre. Suivant mon instinct, je fis demi-tour pour les éviter et sortis dans le parc. Je m'arrêtai après plusieurs minutes de marche, les larmes coulant dans mon cou me brûlant presque tellement il faisait froid. Je me trouvais à cinq ou six mètres du saule cogneur qui avait été planté quelques mois avant ma première année à Poudlard. Exaspérée, je me saisis d'un gros caillou et le jetai de toutes mes forces en direction de l'arbre. La pierre tomba sur une des racines de l'arbre, et pendant un moment, je crus voir le saule cogneur s'arrêter de bouger. Surprise, oubliant pour quelques instants mes larmes et ma colère, j'attrapai ma baguette et mis une pierre en lévitation, entreprenant de la poser sur la racine. Mais c'était sans compter les branches de ce satané arbre, et je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir. Je sentis l'excitation monter lorsque le végétale s'immobilisa. Je m'avançai prudemment et découvris derrière quelques racines une petite trappe. Qu'était-ce ? Je descendis dans l'étroit passage. Avant de refermer la trappe derrière moi, je décidai de retirer la pierre pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Le chemin était long, je devais avoir fait quelques kilomètres quand je sentis le chemin s'arrêter devant un escalier poussiéreux en pierre. Je le montai doucement, partagée entre la peur et l'excitation. Cette dernière l'emporta et j'accélérai. Ouvrant une porte au sommet des marches, je découvris une maison en ruine, les fenêtres étaient condamnées, les quelques rares objets étaient détruits. Pas cassés, mais bien détruits. Mon estomac se serra et je commençai à paniquer. Une bête féroce était venue dans cette demeure, si l'on en croyait les dégâts.

Je regardai par la fenêtre et me rendis compte avec effroi que je me trouvai dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je me ressaisis cependant rapidement, me rappelant que les Maraudeurs se moquaient des gens qui la pensaient hantée. Ils ne devaient pas être étrangers à cette rumeur. Soupirant de soulagement, je mis mes craintes de côté et fut rapidement en larmes, affalée dans un coin poussiéreux de la pièce, derrière une moitié d'armoire. Je venais en effet de remarquer que je pouvais observer le ciel à travers un trou dans les planches en bois qui se trouvaient devant la fenêtre. Je restai longtemps devant ce spectacle quelque peu trouble en raison des larmes qui emplissaient mes yeux.

Le lendemain, toujours aussi fatiguée, je descendis dans la Grande Salle assez tôt, priant pour ne pas rencontrer Black. Mais il fallait croire que Merlin n'entendait que les prières qu'il jugeait utiles, car les Maraudeurs se trouvaient assis à la table des Gryffondors et riaient bruyamment.

« T'aurais dû rester dans ton lit ce matin Bones, t'as une mine épouvantable ! Plaisanta le brun, qui avait pourtant raison, lorsque je passai près d'eux. T'as encore trop bu ?  
-Ferme-la espèce de cabot ! Rugis-je. »

Je crus voir passer sur les visages des quatre une lueur d'inquiétude mêlée de surprise, mais Black se reprit rapidement.

« En plus, t'es pas d'humeur, vraiment t'aurais pas dû te lever ! »

Je venais de me servir un bol de porridge que je n'entamai même pas. Je me levai, lui lançai un regard méprisant avant de sortir de la salle. Je me précipitai aux cuisines, dont j'avais découvert l'entrée deux ans plus tôt avec Lilly. Plusieurs elfes de maison vinrent m'accueillir et me servir un petit déjeuner sans me poser la moindre question concernant mes larmes.

Les cours de botanique avaient pour avantage de demander l'entière concentration, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de plantes dangereuses, ce qui me soulagea quelque peu. En effet, ni Black ni moi ne pouvions être déconcentrés. Il n'allait pas me chercher des noises et je ne pouvais ruminer ma colère et ma tristesse.  
Pourquoi ma tristesse ? Me demandai-je souvent. A chaque fois qu'il me faisait des remarques déplacées, je ressentais une douleur dans mon cœur, comme si l'on y plantait des milliers d'aiguilles toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres. J'en vins souvent à me demander si ce que j'éprouvais pour lui n'allait pas plus loin que la haine et le mépris.

Tous les soirs, alors que nous nous affrontions de plus en plus fréquemment durant la journée, - chaque fois qu'il me voyait dans les couloirs en fait, et je le soupçonnais de me chercher- je me rendais dans la Cabane Hurlante pour pleurer.

Ce soir-là, j'étais déjà aveuglée par mes larmes, ce qui n'était en aucun cas une bonne combinaison avec ma maladresse. Et en effet, je tombai par terre et m'écorchai le genou droit. Mais les sorts de soin n'avaient jamais été mon fort et je décidai d'attendre le lendemain pour aller voir la jeune infirmière, madame Pomfresh.

Je regardais le ciel qui s'obscurcissait rapidement, quand j'entendis un bruit venant du couloir. La porte du passage s'était violemment ouverte. Ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et me blottissant contre la demi-armoire, j'écoutai les bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, contrôlant tant bien que mal ma respiration haletante. La porte était sur le même mur que celui contre lequel je m'étais installée, avec un peu de chance, pensai-je, on ne me verrait pas. Je me concentrai ensuite d'avantage sur les pas que je trouvais étranges, comme s'ils n'étaient pas ceux d'un humain. Je réprimai alors un cri d'effroi en regardant la pièce ravagée autour de moi. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je crus mourir en voyant ce qui se tenait devant mes yeux. Jamais je n'en avais vu en vrai avant ça, mais je savais bien à quoi ressemblaient ces créatures. Un loup-garou se trouvait devant moi, me tournant le dos et hurlant de toutes ses forces. J'osais à peine respirer, de peur qu'il ne me trouve, mais je savais bien que ce moment arriverait. Je me saisis discrètement de ma baguette, profitant de ses cris pour bouger. Manque de chance, il s'arrêta pile au moment où j'ouvrai ma cape et il se retourna. Ses yeux noirs me regardèrent avec un faible intérêt. Lorsque je remarquai ses énormes pattes pourvues de griffes acérées j'eus un haut le cœur. J'allais mourir, et ce dans d'atroces souffrances. Alors que le loup-garou avançait lentement vers moi, un énorme chien noir se jeta sur lui et le plaqua par terre. Ses grognements paraissaient presque plus impressionnants que ceux du loup-garou. A ma grande surprise, celui-ci ne se débattit que très peu, et le chien, le gigantesque chien parvint à le maintenir à terre. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, et l'entrée d'un grand cerf n'arrangea pas mon état de panique intense. Je réprimai cependant un rire nerveux lorsque je vis que le cerf était suivi d'un gros rat gris.

Mais c'en était sûrement trop pour moi, et, alors que mes larmes silencieuses n'avaient pas cessées, je perdis connaissance.  
Lorsque je m'éveillai en sursaut le lendemain matin, j'étais confortablement installée dans mon lit, bien que je portasse toujours ma robe de la veille. La poussière du sol de la Cabane Hurlante qui aurait due s'y trouver était aux abonnées absentes, et mon visage avait été nettoyé. Avais-je rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé ? J'aurais voulu demander à Lilly, mais lorsque je partais pour la maison en ruine, mon amie dormait déjà à point fermé. La réponse à ma question arriva tout de même rapidement, puisqu'en essayant de me lever, je grimaçai, et arrêtai vivement le mouvement de ma jambe. Mon genou était écorché et la blessure était très douloureuse. Sans doute la saleté de ma cachette n'avait-elle pas aidé.  
Je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain de notre dortoir et nettoyai la plaie. Je me débarbouillai ensuite le visage, tentant vainement de me rappeler la façon dont j'étais revenue dans mon lit, toute propre.  
Je décidai d'aller de suite chez l'infirmière de l'école. Celle-ci me soigna en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si une petite chute dans l'escalier en marbre aurait pu engendrer une telle horreur. A moins qu'elle n'eût décidé de ne poser aucune question, ce qui m'arrangeait.

J'entrai dans la Grande Salle après avoir respiré un bon coup, me préparant comme chaque matin à affronter Sirius Black. Pourtant, ce matin-là, lorsqu'il me vit, il ne dit rien, se contentant d'arborer un air inquiet, à l'instar de ses amis. Ce qui m'étonna encore plus était cet hématome sur sa joue gauche. En effet, les combats moldus n'étaient pas répandus chez les sorciers, et surtout pas chez lui.

Je rejoignis Lilly qui me faisait des grands signes et arborait un magnifique sourire de vainqueur.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je m'en mêle, mais je leur ai parlé, dit-elle joyeusement en montrant les maraudeurs d'un signe de tête. Je les ai menacé et il semble que j'aie eu raison, ils ne t'ont rien dit ce matin.  
-Merci Lilly, dis-je sincèrement. »

La journée se passa effectivement sans dérangement, je ne croisai presque pas les quatre garçons, et Lupin, dont les traits semblaient encore plus fatigués et crispés qu'à l'habitude, me gratifiait à chaque fois d'un léger sourire coupable. Je lui rendis son sourire, ignorant avec joie Sirius Black qui ne chercha pas à me parler.

Le soir, j'étais dans la salle commune, assise à une table en face de Lilly, et nous faisions nos devoirs. Dès que j'eus fini, je prétextais être fatiguée- ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, soit dit en passant - et allai m'allonger dans mon lit, rideaux fermés. Je repris alors la question que j'avais repoussée à plus tard tout au long de la journée. Que s'était-il passé la veille ? D'abord un loup-garou, puis un énorme chien noir, un cerf et enfin un rat. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Plusieurs heures passèrent, j'entendis les autres filles venir se coucher. Mais je ne dormais toujours pas.

Et puis soudain, comme si une évidence s'imposait à moi, je vis dans ma tête les visages des maraudeurs. Je n'eus pas le temps de les repousser que je me souvins de leurs surnoms. Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. Non, ce n'était pas possible.  
Et à partir de ce moment, tous les détails qui m'avaient alors frappée sans que je ne les comprenne me revinrent en mémoire. Lupin paraissait toujours fatigué, et une fois par mois, il devait être encore plus pâle que moi, comme ce jour-là. Le lendemain de la pleine lune. Patmol. J'associais souvent son rire à un aboiement, et lorsque je l'avais traité de cabot, sa réaction m'était apparue comme très étrange. Queudver me faisait assez souvent penser à un rat. S'il en était un vraiment ? Et Potter. Y avait-il un détail concernant Potter ? Oui. Son patronus était un grand cerf. Tout s'enchaînait à une vitesse folle et j'eus un vertige en repensant à tout ça. C'était impossible. Et pourtant. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. J'attendrais le lendemain, mais il fallait que je leur parle.  
Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas beaucoup, mais le matin, je me réveillai aussi fraîche que si j'avais eu un nombre plus que suffisant d'heures de sommeil. L'excitation que je ressentais m'empêchait de ressentir la fatigue qui pourtant était plus que présente. Toute la journée, j'attendis l'occasion de les trouver seuls, mais ce ne fut que le soir, alors que je me rendais dans la bibliothèque que je les entendis rire. Lorsqu'ils me virent arriver vers eux, les Maraudeurs se détournèrent mais je les rattrapai rapidement.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ? Demandai-je à Sirius. »

Je misais sur la ruse. Si je le prenais à part, ils ne penseraient sûrement pas que j'avais des doutes sur ce qu'ils étaient. Un loup-garou et trois animagus, aucun déclaré. Il acquiesça et me suivit sans un mot. Je l'emmenai dans une salle de classe vide en raison de l'heure, m'installai nonchalamment sur une table et lui fit face. Il avait retrouvé son sourire narquois et moqueur.

« Alors, dit-il en riant presque. Tu veux me déclarer ta flamme ?  
-Patmol, lançai-je doucement, réfléchissant encore. »

Il eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul.

« Ca vient d'où ? M'enquis-je, retenant un sourire excité qu'il aurait pu mal interpréter.  
-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, éluda-t-il, soudain sur ses gardes.  
-C'est difficile ? Demandai-je en l'ignorant.  
-De quoi ? »

Le ton de sa voix reflétait son inquiétude.

« De devenir animagus. »

Cette fois, il ne cacha pas sa stupeur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lâcha-t-il, à présent en colère.  
- C'était vous, l'autre soir, dans la Cabane Hurlante, continuai-je, imperturbable.  
-T'es allée dans la maison hantée ? Demanda-t-il, tentant un sourire moqueur. »

Je me levai, ne lui répondis pas et allai me placer devant une fenêtre pour observer le ciel noir.

« C'était la pleine lune, avant-hier, dis-je. »

Je souris intérieurement lorsque je l'entendis pousser un juron à voix basse. Mais je lui tournai le dos, et j'imaginai sa réaction encore plus révélatrice. Je me retournai, voulant m'asseoir à nouveau sur la table, mais il s'était approché de moi et son visage n'était qu'à une vingtaine de centimètre du mien. Il me regardait avec une colère réelle, une peur visible. Je sentais son souffle saccadé sur mon visage et les battements de mon cœur se firent plus rapides.  
Soudain, il frappa du poing sur le mur derrière moi et posa son autre bras contre la fenêtre, m'encerclant de sorte que je ne puisse pas partir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il, les dents serrées. »

Je le regardai, incapable de bouger. Mon visage était impassible, et je doutais qu'il se rende compte que c'était sa réaction violente qui m'empêchait de faire un geste. J'avais peur. Jamais encore je ne l'avais vu si en colère.

« Rien, assurai-je.  
-Te fous pas de moi ! Hurla le brun en me fusillant du regard. Si tu veux nous faire chanter, vas-y, mais si tu dis quelque chose … »

Je ne le laissai pas terminer sa phrase. Je le giflai de toutes mes forces, et il recula d'un pas.

« Tu as beau me détester, dis-je avec colère. J'ai beau t'insulter, on a beau se disputer, je pensais que tu savais que je n'étais pas comme ça. Je suis à Griffondor, rappelai-je. Pas à Serpentard ! »

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux, incrédule, sa tête légèrement inclinée dans le sens de ma gifle, se tenant sa joue rouge.

« Je voulais simplement savoir si j'avais raison, si je n'avais pas rêvé le soir où j'ai été confrontée à un loup-garou. Je vois par contre que je m'étais trompée sur toi. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Je le bousculai et sortis de la pièce en courant. Mes pas me guidèrent dans le parc et avant que je ne puisse penser à une destination, je me retrouvai dans la Cabane Hurlante, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Qu'avais-je espéré ? J'étais tellement déçue qu'il pense que je puisse profiter d'eux. D'un autre côté, j'imaginais bien ce qu'il avait dû penser. Pourtant, sa réaction avait été très blessante. Trop blessante.

Je regardais par le trou dans la fenêtre, que j'avais agrandi au fur et à mesure de mes visites dans la Cabane Hurlante, quand des pas étouffés se firent entendre. De petits couinements suivirent, mais je ne lui accordai pas un regard. Le gros chien noir s'approcha lentement, et je devinai d'un rapide coup d'œil embué qu'il avait la tête basse et la queue entre les pattes arrière. Je ne fis même pas l'effort d'arrêter de pleurer, mon corps n'aurait de toute façon pas répondu.

« Laisse-moi, soufflai-je entre deux sanglots. »

Même petit concert de couinement. Il avança encore, plaça son museau humide sur ma joue et me secoua lentement la tête. N'y tenant plus, n'écoutant que la vague d'émotion qui me submergeait, je m'accrochai au cou de l'animal et enfouis ma tête dans sa douce fourrure noire. Il ne lui fallut que quelques petites secondes avant de reprendre forme humaine. Il m'attira contre lui et me serra dans ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas, chuchota-t-il avec la même voix que s'il suppliait son bourreau de lui laisser la vie. »

Je n'aurais pu stopper mes larmes, même si je l'avais voulu. Sa voix rauque fit trembler son torse et une douce chaleur s'empara de moi lorsque je me rendis compte que je me trouvais dans ses bras.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il ensuite dans un murmure. Si tu veux pleurer, Kirsten, alors pleure. »

A l'entente de mon prénom, mes pleures se firent moins intense. Entendre sa voix prononcer mon nom était comme apaisant, je me calmai doucement.

« C'était bien nous. Remus a été mordu quand il était gosse, et on ne l'a appris qu'après deux ans passés avec lui, narra-t-il. Il pensait qu'on allait le rejeter, mais avec James et Peter, on a décidé de devenir animagus. Enfin, Dumbeldore nous l'a suggéré implicitement, se rappela Sirius avec un petit sourire. Remus avec sa potion et nous sous forme d'animaux, nous passions quelques nuits de pleine lune dans la Cabane Hurlante, qui a pris son nom depuis qu'il s'y rend. D'autres fois, cependant, nous sortons dans la forêt interdite. C'est agréable, et Remus se sent mieux comme ça. »

Je ne bougeai pas, écoutant avec attention chacun de ses mots. Il paraissait soulagé d'en parler.

« L'autre soir, il nous avait devancé de quelques minutes, et quand je suis arrivé, j'ai senti ton odeur et l'odeur de ton sang. A ce moment-là, j'ai été envahi d'une peur que je ne connaissais pas. Je suis entré dans la pièce et j'ai sauté sur Remus, priant pour être arrivé à temps. A mon grand soulagement, tu étais intacte, dit-il en souriant. Et puis tu t'es évanouie, et j'ai pu te ramener facilement. »

N'y tenant plus, je l'interrompis.

« Comment ? Je veux dire, les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans notre dortoir. »

Il laissa passer une dizaine de secondes silencieuse.

« Oh, murmurai-je. Le sort ne s'applique donc pas aux animaux. »

Un silence apaisant pour nous deux s'installa, et il ne le brisa que beaucoup plus tard.

« A l'aube, alors que Remus était redevenu humain, j'ai dit que j'avais remarqué que tu avais pleuré. Bien sûr, je pensais que le face à face avec un loup-garou dans la Cabane Hurlante y était pour quelque chose, mais Lunard m'a frappé. Il nous était arrivé de nous disputer, mais jamais d'en venir aux baguettes, enfin dans ce cas-là, aux mains. »

Je tressaillis en imaginant le combat que Potter, Lupin et lui pouvaient mener s'ils s'affrontaient. Tous étaient très doué pour les défenses contre les forces du mal et l'affrontement serait très intéressant. Effrayant, mais très intéressant.

« Il m'avait souvent fait la morale, mais cette fois-ci, il était vraiment en colère. Il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute, si tu avais pleuré. Que tu pleurais tous les soirs à cause de moi. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et je dus contrôler ma respiration pour l'entendre. Il marqua une petite pause, et j'en profitai pour me demander comment Lupin pouvait savoir que je pleurais tous les soirs.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il ensuite, en resserrant son étreinte. Je n'ai pas été gentil avec toi. A chaque fois, je m'en voulais de me moquer de toi, mais quand je tentais de te parler, je n'arrivais pas à dire autre chose. Tu me fais devenir fou, dit-il ensuite avec un petit rire nerveux. »

Je redressai la tête, m'éloignai quelque peu, tout en gardant mes bras autour de lui, et le considérai longuement. Lui m'adressa un sourire coupable et gêné.

« T'es un idiot, dis-je. »

N'attendant pas sa réponse, je collai mes lèvres contre les siennes et me serrai contre lui. Il me plaqua contre le mur et répondit à mon baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je t'aime, murmurai-je essoufflée, en me séparant de lui. »

Il recula quelque peu sa tête et me considéra longuement avec ce sourire que j'aimais tant.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit-il avant de reprendre le contrôle de mes lèvres. »


End file.
